1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle shifter. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle shifter that is mounted on a bicycle and that is used to shift the gears of a bicycle.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. One component that has been extensively redesigned is the shifter of the bicycle.
A shifter of a bicycle is typically linked to a shifting device by a Bowden shifting cable, for example. The shifting device is made to shift the gears by operating an operating member in the form of a lever, for example, on the shifter. A conventional shifter has a bracket mounted on a handlebar, and a main shifter body mounted on the mounting bracket. In conventional practice, in cases in which a shifter is provided separately from a brake lever, normally, the shifter is attached to the handlebars inside a bracket on the brake lever. If the shifter is attached to the handlebar within the brake lever, then the shifter may be difficult to operate, depending on the shapes of the operating member(s) of the shifter.
There are conventional shifters in which the main shifter body is capable of moving in relation to handlebar attachment part, and the position where the main shifter body is attached can be varied in the axial direction of the handlebar (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application No. 1-134591). In this conventional shifter, the mounting bracket is divided into two members: a boss part mounted on the handlebar, and a fixing member for fixing the boss in place on the handlebar. The fixing member is a cylindrical member having a large hole into which the boss part fits, a small hole into which the handlebar fits, and a slot formed in the axial direction. The fixing member is provided with a fixing bolt for making the slot narrow. As a result of tightening the fixing bolt and narrowing the slot, the fixing member is fixed in place on the handlebar. The boss part is then also fixed in place on the handlebar. The position where the main shifter body is attached can be varied in relation to the boss part and set to an arbitrary position in the axial direction of the handlebar. This can be achieved by varying the position where the boss part fits in the large hole in the axial direction.
With the conventional configuration previously described, the fixing bolt of the fixing member must be loosened to vary the position where the main shifter body is attached. When the fixing bolt is loosened, the alignment of the fixing member on the mounting bracket sometimes changes because the fixing member is capable of rotating in relation to the boss part. Therefore, the alignment of the main shifter body around the axis of the handlebar also changes. Since the alignment of the main shifter body also changes when the attachment position of the main shifter body is varied, the alignment of the main shifter body must be adjusted, and such position alignment is troublesome.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved bicycle shifter. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.